The Complicated life of a Fox
by Taichou Chibi-Chan
Summary: yyhiy crossover.Well this is complicated,kagome's a fox,she's royalty,her mate's back,that's good right?not,the catch, she can't reveal a thing, until now.kagomexyouko sangoxhiei
1. Chapter 1

author note:this an experimental fic. if one person likes this, i'll update with longer chapters.

pairings

kagomexyouko

sangoxhiei

"Hello"-talking

_'I don't like you'_- thinking

_I ate fish last night_-flashback or dream

Disclaimer:me no own yu yu hakusho or inuyasha, that makes me sad.

ON WITH THE MINI STORY!!

**Ilikeshinyobjects.Ilikeshinyobjects.Ilikeshinyobjects.Ilikeshinyobjects.Ilikeshinyobjects.**

_A teenage girl with black hair sporting clothes that would indicate she was royalty, normally, she would be mistaken for a normal child, if not for the black fox ears on top of her head, her black fox tail, claws, fangs, and the fact that her eyes were like a molten sun, yellow, and bright, was playing in a field with a boy her age. He wore a white outfit that he could move easily in , just like his companion, he sported silver fox ears and a silver tail. Off to the side, there was boy younger than the girl sitting under a tree with what looked to be the boy's father. The young boy was wearing a white kimono and hakamas with hexagon patterns, armor protecting him, and a fluffy tail over his shoulder, he had long silver hair, amber eyes, and two purple stripes on his cheeks, and a crescent moon on his forehead. The man was the young boy's father, he was tall, 6' 3", and had jagged purple stripes on his cheeks , wore white clothing, and had was wearing battle armor, he also had three swords strapped to his waist. "Well Sesshomaru, you think that Youko, is a suitable mate for Kagome here?" the elder demon asked as he looked at his eldest and only daughter as he smiled. Sesshomaru looked at his elder sister and chuckled as Youko tackled her to the ground, and gives her a playful kiss on her cheek as she giggled. "Inu no Taisho," the older demon looked at his only son a confused look as to why call him by his title, " I vow to protect Kagome with my life as her brother till the day I die. Along with her future mate of course." With that said, they both looked as Kagome caught Youko in a strong bear hug, after he escaped, they both sat down and laughed it off. Youko leaned over and whispered something in her ear making her giggle as he reached up into hair and pulled out a rose and handed it over to Kagome. she gently took it, smiled then kissed Youko's cheek, making him blush. Father and son looked at them with pride and family love in their eyes._

Kagome woke up sweating. _'my old memories are coming back, that means I get to see them again,'_ she smiled at the thought, _'after Fifteen years, I finally get my powers back, and I'll have access to my memories. I'll be able to tell them about my past!'_ With that thought, she rushed to her closet and took out a fighting kimono. It was as black as night, with a red dragon along the side. She went down stairs to say goodbye to her stepfamily. As soon as Kagome's mother, Kun-loon, saw the outfit, she gasped. " It's time, isn't Kagome?" Kagome nodded sadly, " I'll always think of you as my mom." " you will always be my daughter Kagome," Kun-Loon responded. Kagome nodded and left for the last time. She stopped at the door and said "Don't worry mom, I'll come visit, just wait for me." Then she left toward the well house, and jumped in, surrounded my a familiar blue light that she will miss. As soon as she landed on the other side, she unknowingly sent out a special energy signal, and started walking towards Kaede's hut.

As soon as she neared the hut, she heard, "HENTAI!" and an echoing slap filled the air. She walked in and found Miroku with a hand print on his cheek with a dreamy look on his face, Sango looked furiously at the monk, Shippo was being chased around by Inuyasha. "Sit." Then Inuyasha fell flat on his face. Everyone looked over and Shippo jumped into her arms. "MOMMA!!You're back!" "WHFAYT HGE GEFLE HWAFFS HTFASA FGORF!!" "What did you say Inuyasha?" Inuyasha finally managed to get up." I SAID, WHAT THE HELL WHAS THAT FOR!?" "I did it because you were scaring Shippo, " she calmly stated. As she caught up with Sango and Miroku, they began to set out to find the jewel shards since Inuyasha was being impatient as always. "Kagome, I've never seen an outfit like that except on royalty, and why does it have the Western Land's symbol?" Sango asked asked as Miroku nodded with agreement, Shippo looked at her curiously, and Inuyasha listened carefully. "You'll see."

**Ilikeshinyobjects.Ilikeshinyobjects.Ilikeshinyobjects.Ilikeshinyobjects.Ilikeshinyobjects.**

A little ways away, a fox demon felt a very familiar energy signal, "Kuronue!" yelled a very excited fox demon. "What are you so happy about Youko?" replied a bat demon. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail, and stuck out through half a hat, on his back, a pair of leathery bat wings, we wore a black outfit with multiple strips of cloth on his arms. "She's back!" replied the one known as Youko. Kuronue's violet eyes widened, and he looked at the pendant he carried around, it was giving a pink and black light. He smiled and said, " Then lets go get her!" Youko nodded and they leapt through treetops. Soon after setting off, Youko found Sesshomaru jumping alongside him, "You felt it too." more a statement than a question. "Let's go." Both Kuronue and Youko nodded and kept going. A lone thought rang through Youko's head, _'I'm coming my vixen. Your mate is coming Kagome, your mate is coming.'_

After the Inu group set out, it was growing dark, and the group stopped to set up camp, after a couple of sits from Kagome of course. " Okay everyone! The ramen is ready!" Kagome said as she handed everyone a bowl. "This is really good Lady Kagome, " replied Miroku. "Yes, I agree, " answered Sango. Suddenly, then heard a few bushes rustling and out stepped four demons surrounding the group. Sango took note of the demons, _'a bat demon, a kitsune, and what is Sesshomaru doing here?!'_ "Oi, Sesshomaru, what are you doing here!" yelled a very confused Inuyasha. "We're here for Kagome," answered the bat. " Get the hell away from Kagome! What the hell do want with her anyway?!" yelled an even more frustrated and confused Inuyasha. "Kagome come here." said a very calm Sesshomaru. _'She's back! She's back!'_ chanted Sesshomaru's thoughts. Suddenly, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha crowded around Kagome on instinct, while Shippo and Kirara were technically growling at the intruders. "Who are you?" Miroku asked after he gathered himself. "Kuronue" replied the bat. "I'm Youko Kurama, and I believe Kagome has something that belonged to me before she stole it, isn't that right my little vixen?" replied the smirking fox. "She's not yours! She's my shard detector!" yelled Inuyasha. " Actually, she is my vixen. I really don't like you insulting my mate, pup. Don't believe me?" Everyone gasped at this with wide eyes. "K-Kagome, is it true?" questioned a slightly nervous Inuyasha. "Yes, it's true. Now step aside please." they did as she asked, no matter how bad they didn't want to listen, they just had to trust her. " Kuronue, the necklace if you please." Kuronue nodded and tossed his pendant at Youko. As he caught it, he walked towards Kagome, "you two, hold her down. I don't want her to hurt herself." "Great," kagome said, " I'm gonna be in pain" Youko smirked, then touched the red pendant to her forehead. Suddenly, a black and silver light surrounded Kagome, and blinded everyone but Kurama and Sesshomaru. She saw images and memories seep out into her mind giving her full access to them. In Kagome's place lied a beautiful ebony kitsune. "he he…guess I have some explaining to do, huh?'" replied kagome as she rubbed the back of her head in a nervous manner. Everyone nodded at the statement.

"Well," Kagome started her explanation around a fire, "I'm not human, and please don't interrupt until the end," she said as she saw Inuyasha about to yell something, "I'm an ebony kitsune, mate to Youko Kurama. I'm also the heir to the Western Lands. Lord Fluffy here is my younger brother, and so are you Inuyasha." "Don't call me that infernal nickname," said an irritated Sesshomaru before getting hit upside the head, "that was for interrupting me, Fluffy. Anyway, I chose to let Fluffy rule the lands while I was gone because I hated the responsibility that came with the position. I'm at least 200 years older that him. The reason why I'm a kitsune is because when I was born, I had miko powers for some reason, and it changed my species. Nonetheless, I was the entire family's pride and joy, always protected, always treated like a fragile and delicate object, always showered with random gifts, clothes, and all the rules, I hated it! So one day, I snuck out, that's when I met Kurama here. He wasn't a thief yet when I met him. Then, well, I guess you can call it love at first sight. After I came home, I smiled more often, and my family soon found out why. They found out about Kurama, at first, I was afraid they wouldn't take it very well, but my father surprised me, he welcomed him with open arms. Later we became mates and Fluffy made a promise to protect me till the day he died. I didn't approve of that little promise.

Then, Inuyasha was born, and my father died." Inuyasha's ears drooped at this. "I didn't hate Inuyasha, or blame him for this." Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard this. " I secretly watched over him, but I couldn't interfere with his life, just like I promised my father. I watched you grow Inuyasha. I watched you get hurt and betrayed, but I couldn't do anything to help, no matter how bad it tore me to watch my younger brother hurt like this. Then you met Kikyo, I thought she would bring you happiness, until Naraku interfered. When both of you appeared to be betrayed, I was about to break my promise, then you were pinned to the tree. I was going to go into demon rage at the very sight until I saw your peaceful expression. I knew I could take out the arrow, I was going to take it out when no one was looking, but the jewel reacted before I could get to you. It somehow reacted to my pure soul, and sent me to the future in a baby human body. There I was temporarily raised for 15 years, waiting for the day I could return. My memories were trapped in my mind behind a glass wall. I could see my memories, but I couldn't say anything about it. Then I fell down the well, and my miko powers activated. I knew that I could return to my old body if I stayed here. Then I could watch over all of you. You were like family to me. I don't know what I would do without you guys. The pendant Kuronue had, he's one of my best friends by the way, held a part of my soul in case something like this ever happened. So, after all that, it brings me to now. I'm reunited with my blood family, and I have you guys, my other family." she finally finished. She smile, Youko, Kuronue, and Sesshomaru smirked at their unbelieving reactions.

She soon started to drift off to sleep. "Do not disturb her, she has been through a lot today. Let her sleep." Youko told them. They nodded. Soon Kagome was sleeping peacefully while curling up to a half-asleep Youko, and Shippo sleeping near her tummy. "They look like a family, don't they Miroku," "Yes, they do Sango. I just can't believe our Kagome went through all this." with that said, Sango and Miroku drifted off to sleep after a grope and a slap. " I can't believe I have a sister." " Believe it Inuyasha. She has cared for you so much, yet you still put her down all those times. I can't believe she cares for you that much." "And here all this time, I thought she was Kikyo's reincarnation, so I always put her down. In the end, it turns out she is my older half-sister. I can't believe she put up with me. No wonder you hate me so much." with that, Inuyasha jumped up into a tree and slept, but ever alert. _' You must really be in shock to have a civilized conversation with me, considering how much you hate me. I just can't believe you can even have a civil conversation. The only reason why I show up like I do, is because it made Kagome glad that I was checking up on you. Don't worry father, I'll keep my promise.' _Sesshomaru looked at the night sky, and could've sworn he saw his father's proud smile.

**Ilikeshinyobjects.Ilikeshinyobjects.Ilikeshinyobjects.Ilikeshinyobjects.Ilikeshinyobjects.**

**Well, there it is. Hope you liked it. It could've been better.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: I'd like to thank G2fan and Mistress Kira- Fires of Hell, you two know who you are, for reviewing. I will update thanks to these two. Oh, and you two don't like flattery or attention, too bad, I'm putting you two here anyway. If the characters are ooc, too bad, I'm borrowing them for my own amusement. So if you don't like my story, feel free to flame so I can embarrass you on my author notes. If you don't feel like getting embarrassed or insulted, don't flame, if you don't like it, don't read it.

Pairings

YoukoXKagome

KuramaXkagome in later chapters

HieiXSango

MirokuXyour vote here

YusukeXKeiko

Other pairings and current pairings will appear in later chapters

"Hello"-talking

'I don't like you'- thinking

_I ate fish last night_-flashback or dream

Disclaimer: I hate repeating myself, but I will repeat myself for the sake of not getting sued of the little money I have. I do not, I repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha or Yu Yu hakusho, they belong to their respective owners.

Onto chapter two!!

**ILIKESHINYOBJECTS.ILIKESHINYOBJECTS.ILIKESHINYOBJECTS.**

Kagome was up in a tree thinking, 'Well, yesterday was interesting. My mate came back,' she looked at Youko who was in an argument with Inuyasha, 'my older brother hasn't taken his eyes off me since I got here,' she saw Sesshomaru watching her, she sweatdropped, 'hehe, it's nigh time, so my friend is flying around somewhere,' she looked up and saw Kuronue's silhouette against the moon, 'and everyone else accepted me for who I am,' she looked down and saw Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala around the fire cooking the fish she helped catch earlier.

"The fish is ready!" everyone turned and saw Sango calling them. Everyone started eating, and Kagome noticed Inuyasha and Youko were missing, 'they probably didn't hear Sango over their argument' "sigh. I'll be right back." She got up, and went into the forest. "Wonder where she's going?" Shippo asked. "Probably to get Inuyasha and Youko, seeing as they both went into the forest during their argument turned weapon fight." Kuronue decided to answer. Everyone nodded. A few minutes late, Kagome showed up dragging them both by the back of their clothes unconscious. Every sweatdropped. "What happened?" asked Sango. "They ignored me since they were practically killing each other. I took their weapons and knocked them out with them. Then I dragged them here. They're stubborn when they want to be." Everyone had the same thought running through their heads, 'she's scary when she wants to be.'

Everyone was fast asleep, until Kagome's ear twitched. She woke up, and sniffed the air. She smelt a strange scent, like a combination of two things that don't belong together. She instantly realized what it was, _a forbidden one, by the smell and the aura, I'd say fire and ice, and, blood?_ She shot up, and in doing so, waking up the others. "Sesshomaru, there's a forbidden around here, can you pinpoint the location? I can't pinpoint it since the moon is clouded over, and you know my powers are their worst when this happens." she told him. He checked the air along with the others, "He's a child. He's a fighting a bear demon, and appears to be losing. He's two miles west of here." She nodded, and disappeared. " Let's follow her, just in case." Miroku told them. They nodded and left after her.

'Please, let me be not too late.' she thought as she jumped through the trees. Soon, she arrived at a clearing, and was shocked at what she saw. A young demon child with torn black clothes, a white headband, red eyes, and black hair with a white starburst that seemed to defy gravity. He was also covered in numerous gashes. The bear demon was about to finish him off if she hadn't intervened. The forbidden child's eyes widened in shock, then they rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed. The bear demon was angrier than ever, " HOW DARE YOU!! HE WAS MY PREY!! I WAS SUP-" he never got to finished as she purified him out of existence, that was when the others arrived. She motioned them to come over, which they did.

"Help me examine his wounds you guys. Get the first aid kit." Shippo nodded and went to get the kit. Sango and Miroku helped Kagome remove his cloak. When they got it off, they saw a huge gash along his chest. "Youko! Give one of your healing plants." He reached into his hair, and placed the seed into his injury. "Good, now help me dress his other wounds." They finished cleaning him up in a few hours, and his major wounds had started healing. " Alright you guys, I'll watch him, you guys can sleep" she told them. They all agreed, especially after today's events.

" You know I'm going to stay with you until the kid wakes up, right." she turned and saw Youko moving towards her. " Yeah, I know. Wake me when he starts to wake up." she said as she fell asleep on his lap. 'You're really strange Kagome, one of a kind,' he thought as he rubbed her ears as she started to purr. He arms snaked around his waist, and her tail pulled them closer as she snuggled up to his warmth. 'and yet, I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world.'

A forbidden child was sitting close to Kagome, much to the irritation of a certain half-demon.

'How did I get here again?' He was lost in thought as he recalled what happened. _His eyes slowly opened and he saw a pair of green eyes staring at him. The eyes moved, and revealed to be a young fox demon. The fox turned, and called over another pair of foxes. By their appearance, the youngest one was a red kitsune, the male, a silver kitsune, and the female, and ebony kitsune. " You're awake I see." replied the ebony. " Heh, the runt's awake." he growled at the silver. Ebony elbowed his side and told him to behave. "HI! I'm Shippo! That's my momma, she's the one that saved you from the bear demon earlier, and that's my dad! He's a thief." " hehe, Shippo, let him stand up." the ebony told him as Shippo got off. As she helped him up, she introduced them, "Hi. I'm Kagome, the silver is Youko, the bat, Kuronue, the Taiyoukai is Sesshomaru, the half-demon, Inuyasha, the nekomatta's Kilala, the taijiya's Sango, and the houshi is Miroku. Here, let me change your bandages" as she checked the bandages, she heard him say, "Why? Why are you helping me?" she just smiled and continued to change his bandages._

_" That's just the way she is," he turned and saw Sango speaking, never removing her eyes from the fish she was cooking. He was about to ask what she meant when Miroku explained for her, "She'll help you as long as you don't hurt her friends." " she'll also accept you for what you are, whether you be human, demon, half-demon, something I between or even forbidden, " he saw the Inuyasha speak, and Kuronue finish, "be what you are, she won't care." Everyone nodded thoughtfully. " what's your name?" he looked at the owner of the voice, and saw Kagome looking at him. For some reason, he just couldn't deny her. She was just too pure for him to turn her down. "Hiei. My name is Hiei." she smiled at him and finished his bandages._

'oh, yeah, that's how I got here.' "Hiei, you need a weapon to defend youself with." he turned to Kagome with confusion in his eyes. "Until you can control your demon powers, you'll need a weapon. Cam you open your mouth for me?" she asked him. "Like this?" he said as he opened his mouth. " Perfect. I'm going to take one your fangs, so this might hurt a bit alright," she told him as she grabbed one of his fangs with her claws. He nodded at her, motioning he was ready. In one swift motion, the fang came out as he winced. Sorry about that. Tell the others I went to Totosai's for a bit alright." he nodded a bit disappointed as she seemed to disappear into the shadows. "Don't worry kid, she'll be back." he looked up and saw Youko up in the tree above him eating an apple. "Let's get back to camp, and tell the others."

**IT'SASCENECHANGE.IT'SASCENECHANGE.IT'SASCENECHANGE.**

"Hey Totosai! Are you there!" Kagome called. Totosai turned and saw Kagome there. "what did you call me for?" "You're nicer to me than to anyone else, why is that? Well, that's not important. I need you to forge me a sword. Here are the fangs necessary." she gave him Hiei's and her fang to him. "Hmm, yes, it seems that this fang," he held up Hiei's fang, "is still to weak to make a strong sword, so this fang will compensate for it's power until the other one gets stronger. These will make a fine sword. It will be ready in three days Kagome." "Alright, I think I'll just stay here until it's ready." Three days later, the sword was ready. "Here it is Kagome." after he told her about the sword, she thanked him, and left.

When she got back to camp, she was tackled by three blurs, a red, a black, and a silver one. "Youko, get out of your miniature beast form, right now, only Hiei and Shippo have the priviledge of tackling me." "alright," he said as returned to his humanoid form.

After setting the other two on the floor, she gave the newly made sword to Hiei. "Hiei, this sword is for you. You will not know it's name until the sword decides to tell you. It's forged by not just your fang, but with mine as well. The reason for that is because your tooth was not powerful enough to keep it stable, so my fang was necessary, this made your sword nearly indestructible. It will also give you a special link with me, which was unplanned. Lord Fluffy here will train you. Don't argue Fluffy! You will train him, or would you like me to reintroduce you to your old punishment?" Sesshomaru paled at the very thought. "Now , Hiei, use this sword wisely, understand?" Hiei nodded and took it out of it's sheath. It was a bright silver, and it pulsed with power.

He was about to say thank you when Inuyasha decided to interrupt, "What the hell did you give that brat a weapon for!?" "Sit!" soon, they started aguing with Youko and Kuronue making bets on who would win. He looked at Miroku who decided to let his hand wander, "HENTAI!!" Sango yelled as she knocked him unconscious with Hiraikotsu. Shippo was laughing with Sesshomaru's eyebrow appeared to be twitching in irritation. Hiei sweatdropped at his new dysfunctional family. 'And it only gets weirder from here' he let that last thought linger in his head until he decided to admire his new sword.

**ILIKESHINYOBJECTS.ILIKESHINYOBJECTS.ILIKESHINYOBJECTS.**

**Well? What do you think? Hiei finally appeared, and the big battle with Naraku is coming up soon, and so is the Rekei Tantei. Things are surely going to get complicated. Sorry it's short, didn't have a lot of time.**

**-Me**


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: I have nothing to say…wait…no…yeah, I have nothing to say…oh well!

Pairings

YoukoXKagome

KuramaXkagome in later chapters

HieiXSango

MirokuXyour vote here

YusukeXKeiko

Other pairings and current pairings will appear in later chapters

"Hello"-talking

'I don't like you'- thinking

_I ate fish last night_-flashback or dream

Disclaimer: I hate repeating myself, but I will repeat myself for the sake of not getting sued of the little money I have. I do not, I repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha or Yu Yu hakusho, they belong to their respective owners.

Onto chapter three!

**ILIKESHINYOBJECTS.ILIKESHINYOBJECTS.ILIKESHINYOBJECTS.**

"Like this?" a little Hiei asked as put his fish by the campfire.

"Perfect. Now we wait until it's done." Kagome answered him. She smiled at Hiei, who at the moment was staring the cooking fish.

She looked around and saw Sango beet red with an unconscious, and twitching, Miroku with a hand print on his face, Inuyasha, Youko, Kuronue were having a glaring contest with Shippo and Kilala as judges.

She couldn't help but notice they did this often.

She walked over and smacked Inuyasha upside his head. "Hey! What the hell was that for!"

"Will you guys stop glaring at each other? The fish is ready, and I was going to call you, but none of you were paying attention."

" But why did you hit just me!"

"because they're special," she pointed to Youko, Kilala and shippo who were snickering,

"I'll hit him in a minute, " she pointed to Kuronue whose eyes widened a bit as he subconsciously raised his hand and rubbed a spot on his head, "and besides, you're my brother, so that gives me special privileges," she replied with a smirk on her face as she smacked Kuronue upside the head as well.

"The fish is ready!" everyone looked at the fire and found Hiei about to take a bite of his fish. After everyone sat down, they each grabbed a fish and began to eat.

Shippo was reaching for the big one, but Inuyasha stole the fish. He was about to take a bite when something smacked him hard on the head. The fish flew, and the hand grabbed it, and handed it to Shippo. Inuyasha looked at the owner of the hand and saw Youko glaring at him.

"Next time you steal from my son, you will not like the punishment you'll get," Youko told him as Inuyasha backed away slowly. Shippo looked at him with little stars in his eyes.

"Are you really going to be my new dad?" he asked as he jumped onto his shoulder.

"Of course, after we do the demon adoption ritual," they both looked at the owner of the voice, and they saw Kagome looking at them. Shippo had tears in his eyes as he literally choked his new dad out of joy.

"Hey kid, don't kill your new dad," Kuronue said as he noticed Youko was starting to turn blue. Shippo didn't seem to hear him as everyone laughed at Youko's expense.

**LATERTHATNIGHT.LATERTHATNIGHT.**

'In two hours, I'll be able to adopt Shippo,' Kagome thought as she looked at the full moon. She heard a rustling in the bushes, and didn't even bother to turn around as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and a head rest on her shoulder.

"Youko, what do want?"

"Hmm, I don't really know," he replied.

"The great thief doesn't know what he wants?" she playfully asked. A smirk appeared on his face as he flipped her over.

"Actually, I do know what I want," he said as he caught her lips in a kiss. A mischievous spark appeared in her eyes as she began to kiss him back. He slowly asked for entrance, which she gladly gave, turning their simple kiss into a passionate one. After a few minutes, they finally pulled away for air.

She moved toward Youko, then she decided to get comfortable on his lap.

"Must you sit on me? Not that I'm complaining, enjoying it actually," he told her.

"Oh, hush. I need to wait until the full moon is directly overhead, and you're the most comfortable thing here," she replied with a small smirk on her face.

"That's right, you're at your strongest when the full moon is directly overhead," he said slowly as he looked at the moon. He appeared to be studying it.

"In about two hours, I'll be able to adopt him."

"The fox kit, Shippo, right? What happened to the kid's parents anyway?" he asked her. She didn't reply for a couple of minutes as she stared at the moon.

"They were killed," she said solemnly. He closed his eyes and held his beloved mate closer. She leaned into his embrace, and they both sat there in silence. After a little while, she began to sit up, waking Youko from his little snooze.

"We need to prepare for the adoption ceremony Youko." He nodded as he sat up. They began their short trek to the campsite.

**TIMEFORTHECEREMONY.TIMEFORTHECEREMONY.**

Kagome and Youko both sat in front of Shippo who looked slightly confused. Everyone else sat away from them in high interest.

"Youko, the bowl." Youko nodded and handed her an intricately decorated bowl.

"Where did you get it," she asked him. He smirked.

"I stole it."

"From who?"

"Your brother." she nodded her head.

"You're hopeless." he smirked as everyone else sweatdropped.

"Anyway, let's begin." she took a small dagger and made a cut on her palm, and let the blood drip into the bowl. Youko did the same. She took the bowl and set it in front of Shippo.

"Drink it kid." Youko told him. Shippo looked at the bowl with slightly wide eyes.

"I have to drink that?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. You have to drink it kid." Shippo sighed as he grabbed the bowl and began to drink it. The elder kitsune closed their eyes and began to concentrate. Soon, a black light engulfed Kagome, and a green light engulfed Youko. The plants reacted to Youko's energy, and the shadows to Kagome's. After Shippo drank the red liquid, he was engulfed by a red light, making the campfire blaze wildly. The green and black covered Shippo, and the red covered Kagome and Youko.

After the lights died down, the mother and son had certain physical changes. The son now had red fox ears on his head, his eyes had golden flecks in them, and he held silver and black highlights in his hair. The mother simply had her ears and tail tipped in red.

Shippo looked through a mirror that Youko handed to him and saw his changes. Tears appeared in his eyes as he looked up at his new parents. He smiled and jumped at them laughing in pure joy. He would've knocked them over if they were humans, but they're not, they were demons, fox demons, an ebony and a silver, his parents, his new mother and his new father.

**TOBECONTINUED.TOBECONTINUED.**

**I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MOTHER'S DAY. Sorry I haven't updated lately, school's been killing me. They sent out those letters that say you flunk and you'll get held back, so I've been keeping my grades up. So I apologize if I don't update, or if the chapters are shorter than usual. They WILL get longer. I've just been busy lately.**

**- Me**


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: I'm back! And better than ever! I'm just kidding…sorry for the long wait…been really busy lately…so it's not my fault…anyway…here's the latest chapter for you guys.

Pairings

YoukoXKagome

KuramaXkagome in later chapters

HieiXSango

"Hello"-talking

'I don't like you'- thinking

_I ate fish last night_-flashback or dream

Disclaimer: I hate repeating myself, but I will repeat myself for the sake of not getting sued of the little money I have. I do not, I repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha or Yu Yu hakusho, they belong to their respective owners.

Onto chapter four!

**LET'SBEGINTHECHAPTER.LET'SBEGINTHECHAPTER.**

It was a peaceful day at their camp until, "Hentai!" SLAP! 'Thump' Sango became furious at Miroku's 'cursed' hand. 'I wish he just kept that thing to himself.'

Kuronue snickered at their antics while Shippo was laughing. Kagome walked in on that that scene after a little talk with her younger brother.

"_Kagome" She turned around at her brother." What is it Fluffy?" His eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the infernal nickname. "You know you have to return to palace someday," he told her. _

_She looked down, " I know, but I think I'll stay here for a while." _

"_How long is a while?" he asked her in slight irritation. _

"_500 maybe 600 years, give or take a few," she nervously replied as she rubbed the back of her head. _

"_You will come back sooner or later, even if I have to drag you there myself." _

"_I'd like to see you try," she smirked as she told him._

_He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. He looked at her face, a fatal mistake. 'Damn those puppy dog eyes.' He sighed as he gave in to those cursed eyes, "Fine, but if you're not back in five hundred years, I'll hunt you down myself" _

_Kagome grinned as large as she could, then tackled him in a bone crushing hug. 'good thing he's a demon, or this would break his back.' she inwardly smirked at the idea, until she saw his angry face in her mind. She sweatdropped, 'heh-heh, maybe that's not such a good idea. If that happened, I'd have to do paper work that Fluffy is supposed to do for me.' she smiled again as she released him._

"_Kagome!" She heard Kuronue calling her, So she began to walk away until Sesshomaru started speaking. She looked over her shoulder to listen to what he had to say._

"_Naraku is coming Kagome. We need to find as many allies as we can, and round them up for the final battle." _

_She nodded, "You just leave that to me. This will be fun." she smirked at his reaction. _

'_Damn that kitsune nature of hers. Always causing trouble. Why do I get the feeling that this will be interesting?' he slightly glared at her retreating back, 'this will be interesting indeed.'_

'I think I'll give Sango a break from that hentai. The hot springs sound like a good idea.' she thought as she walked over to her. "Sango, want to go to the hot springs with me?"

Sango blinked then smiled at the thought of being away from Miroku for a while. "Alright, let's go."

"Can we come too?"

They both looked over and saw Shippo, Hiei, and Youko in a smaller version of his fox form. They bent down and told them, "You two can go," Shippo and Hiei smiled, "but you can't," they both said to Youko.

Youko's ears drooped, "Why not? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before Kagome." he whined, then he smirked as he gained the group's attention, especially the attention of the somehow conscious Miroku.

"What do you mean exactly by that?" Miroku asked as he ginned his perverted grin at them. Kuronue snickered once again as Miroku was hit in the face by a rock, courtesy of Kagome. Youko looked at her and smirked even wider when he saw Kagome's face tinted with pink.

"You three go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a minute." Sango gave her a thoughtful look as she nodded and took Shippo and Hiei to the nearby hot springs.

She smiled then leaned in to whisper low in Youko's ear that not even Kuronue would be able to hear, " you can come next time I go alone, then I can make it up to you then."

"I'm counting on it my little vixen." after saying that, he trotted back to his spot in a tree.

**ATTHEHOTSPRINGS.ATTHEHOTSPRINGS.ATTHEHOTSPRINGS.**

'I'm gonna strangle that fox one of these days. He's gonna drive me crazy, again. If we're all still sane by the end of our little journey, it'll be a miracle.' Kagome sighed as she made her way to the hot springs. 'oh well, I wouldn't have him any other way. Damn Youko.' she smiled while she mentally shook her head.

Once she made it she found her friends already there. Shippo and Hiei were splashing sango, while sango, in a futile attempt, tried to fight back. Sango was losing until a giant splash of water hit them, forcing Hiei and shippo to stop, allowing sango to splash them back.

"Thanks Kagome!" yelled sango, making the other two to jump at her.

"Kagome! That's no fair!" they both yelled.

"If I do recall, it was two-against-one when I got here."

"But you're both old!" Kagome and Sango both gained a few tick marks on their forehead. They didn't appear to be happy at that last comment.

"I'm not old, and at least I'm not short!" they yelled in their defense, splashing the younger ones in the process.

"This means war!" the four of them yelled as they proceeded to start a water splashing war between 'The Shorties', and 'The Old Ladies'. After a while, both sides began to tire.

"Alright," Sango started to say, "let's head back before the guys begin to worry," everyone nodded. The last thing they all needed were four guys worrying to death about them. That would not be a pretty sight. They all shuddered at the mere thought. They all grabbed their stuff, and began the small trek back to camp.

Halfway there, kagome caught a sniff of a particular scent. " Oh no…um…you guys, we have a problem."

"What is it Kagome?" they all asked at the same time.

"Kouga," that one word seemed to make everyone freeze for a moment, "and," everyone looked at her, wondering what she's about to say, " Sesshomaru's back."

Everyone's eyes widened as they hurried back to camp to try and prevent the wolf demon from getting torn to shreds by Youko, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha.

**NOWWHAT'SGONNAHAPPEN?NOWWHAT'SGONNAHAPPEN?**

Sorry for the shortness, and the late update, but I've been extremely busy, and my dad took my computer away for a few months, and I had to work to get it back…

I have a question for anyone that reads this…do you guys want a lemon in this story? And if so, when? Like, before or after Naraku, before or after they meet the spirit detectives, and so on…anyway…keep reading!

-_Me_


End file.
